creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory)
Rainbow Dash 'is the main antagonist of the infamous ''My Little Pony "grimdark" story "Rainbow Factory" and the sequel "Pegasus Device". She was once a normal, loyal pegasus, who was part of the Elements Of Harmony. But everything changed when her younger adoptive sister, Scootaloo, failed her flying assessment which attracted Dash's attention while in the factory. Follow her story through failure, an ordinary routine at the factory and death with colors. Origin Rainbow Factory: In the original story, a group of young Pegasi find themselves sent to a death-camp known as the Factory, designed to create rainbows via mutilating "failed" Pegasus and using the remains as a means to form the rainbow colors. The Rainbow Factory is said to be a part of Cloudsdale's darker history that is kept hidden from most in Equestria but, once chosen, a "failure" is destined to die while having no means of escape. For much of the story there is no mention of Rainbow Dash herself but she is revealed near the end as the authority behind the Factory and in contrast to her heroic nature in the show she is seen as a sadistic, genocidal Social Darwinist who wants nothing more than to continue the Factory's bloody "cleansing" of Cloudsdale, seeing the mass-murder of "failures" as a part of keeping order and ensuring things stay as they should. Scootaloo is believed to have been apart of said group and attempted to escape the factory with her newly acquired friends. However, she was unsuccessful as Rainbow Dash goes out of her way to ensure that Scootaloo and the rest of the failures are properly slaughtered. Pegasus Device: In the sequel, Rainbow Dash is struggling to maintain the Factory's order and has begun to lash out at her employees, although at times she seems to feel genuine remorse for her actions. At the end of the story, her co-worker Dr. Atmosphere kicks her firmly with her hind legs, knocking her out cold, however, she isn't dead, as Hide states that he would "catch hell for it later". Rainbow Dash returns again in the same room, prancing around, as her technology had been destroyed, knowing full well that she would have to reveal her secrets. Considering the fact that Rainbow Dash now knows what she's done is wrong, it's likely that she will be completely honest to everyone and will not have to face imprisonment or execution, but will just have to deal with the guilt of her friends knowing the horrendous crimes she committed. She moves closer to the machine before remembering the first time it arrived, and how it will forever be a part of her, even though she is still rather confused. Appearance Rainbow Dash appears identical to her regular counterpart, she's usually depicted as a wearing black uniform, her rainbow mane has also turned slightly grey over the years. Personality In the original story, Rainbow Dash is seen as nothing but a merciless, genocidal, psychopathic sadist who seems only focused on what is "best" for the factory and Cloudsdale. In the sequel, she shows more signs of delusions and egoism and is rather impatient, although she is more remorseful of her crimes, especially when she snaps out of her villainy after witnessing Scootaloo killing herself. At the very end of the story, she is still seen as rather confused but is willing to let the Pegasus Device become nothing more than a memory. Powers and Abilities Rainbow Dash is not incredibly strong, as she's knocked out easily by her closest worker. However, she is still able to fly and has complete authority over the factory, not letting a single soul get through. Facts * Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory) was created by Aurora Dawn. * The original story was published in August 2011. * The reason as to Rainbow Dash's villainy is due to the years of stressful training of Scootaloo, watching her fail her final flying test, and being put under so much stress as the factory's boss. * It is unknown if she was executed, imprisoned, or simply had to face what she did and confront her friends about her crimes, as Princess Celestia has not yet decided the fate of the factory's workers. *Rainbow Dash is a separate character from her '''Creepypasta form ''Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory). *However, there has been another different form of Rainbow Dash in another MLP Grimdark known as "''Rocket To Insanity". **The story consists of Rainbow Dash having nightmares about Pinkie Pie becoming like her Creepypasta form Pinkamena leading to the events within her dreams starting out in reality exactly like the beginning before the story ends with Rainbow Dash murdering Pinkie Pie and finally turning insane, believing the nightmares were indeed bound to come true. Theme Song Rainbow Factory - WoodenToaster Videos Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killer Category:Operator Category:Sociopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Anti-Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Tyrants Category:Ageless Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Famous creepypastas